Project Summary (Immunology) Continuing funds are requested by 17 vision scientists (holding 13 eligible NEI R01 grants) and their personnel to support three resource/service cores and an administrative core in the newly merged Department of Ophthalmology, Visual and Anatomical Sciences (former Ophthalmology and Anatomy/Cell Biology Departments). The Immunology (I-Core) will be directed by Dr. Ashok Kumar, an R01-funded investigator with significant expertise in immunological techniques. Together with the PI, and a research assistant, the environment and capability to conduct vision research at Wayne State University and affiliated institutions will be enhanced through prioritization of the work of NEI R01 funded investigators, their staff and students (graduate and fellows) in numerous aspects of Immunology. This core will ensure vision researchers have ongoing access to contemporary instrumentation and approaches in flow cytometry/FACS and other immunological assays to facilitate their research. The I-core maintains flow cytometry, western blotting, ELISA, and other capabilities that enable advanced cell analyses for a wide range of research areas. The experimentation supported by I-core will continue to provide sophisticated immunological assays and expert consultation/training to the vision research community, maximize and centralize specialized immunology research tools, and initiate and stimulate innovative research projects addressing emerging questions of eye diseases. Priority for NEI R01 funded investigators at Wayne State University (WSU) and other affiliated institutions will be provided. The I-core also provide a supportive environment to foster collaboration among NEI R01 funded investigators, clinicians, and other WSU and affiliated investigators to develop and carry out basic and translational vision research. The I-core also will provide support, at reduced priority, for new investigators, and/or others who are collecting preliminary data to be used for NEI R01 grant submission.